The Plan
by That One Ninja
Summary: Highschool pranks and dramas playout. I suck at summaries, just read it. OCxRikku SquallxCloud YunaxTidus and more. Rated for later chapters and highschool lanuage. Yoai, yuri, and everything in between.
1. The Plan

a/n: Hello people.Quick warnjing:Later chapters get graphic and contain Yuri. Dont like it dont read it. If you are reading this then well you should be one of three people. For their own safety, I won't name names. But I suppose you want me to get on with the story, right? I suppose I could…

I dont own ffx or ffx2. Lysander and the chick withought a name (the main chacter) are mine...

9-7

These are the logs of the obnoxious child and her adventures to go where no teenager has gone before.

Who are you? If you're reading this, you will die soon. Just to let you know. On with the plot! Oh, note: The Teenage voyage logs, most of the stuff I tell (you) myself will have happened today or yesterday. If it's confusing, remind me to explain before I kill you. 

Where to start, with a little background info! My friend Lysander and I had been friends since we were…really little. Lysander was about 5'11", green hair (I'm still not sure if it's naturally like that or died…), an athletic kinda body build (which is odd because his exercise is playing the PS2 for hours on end), green eyes. His normal wardrobe was something black with something green and the occasional red or blue.

Me? I'm 5'9"ish, blue eyes, dark blue hair (dyed, may change it soon, naturally brown. Ick…). I can proudly say all of my T-Shirts are black. I only own two pairs of jeans which never get worn. I always wear shorts and a T-Shirt. If I could wear no shoes to school I would but I can't so I won't. Help me protest, yes?

My parents think he is a bad influence on me. Of course I disagree. We play jokes on the preps but its funner then hell. My god, their looks when they see the fake rat in theirs lockers it's just err! It's indescribably awesome! Mom thinks our jokes are getting worse and worse. I don't know how she knows but she does. We only got caught once. They say I need to "reform". They are sending me off to some (most likely hell hole) place called Spira. Today is Sunday. My plane leaves tomorrow and they left today. They had some emergency company meeting in Egypt. The parents hope that by secluding me from Lysander I will be all filly and nice. Oh har har! On the contraire. Lys and I have been suspecting this move for quite sometime. So we have been preparing the mother of all jokes. We had two plans. I don't remember the one we are not going to do but the one we are deploys the use of ninja-trickery and my mad skills.

The plan:

1. Penetrate enemy school.

2. Register with alias.

3. Fool masses with simple devices.

4. Reveal the devious plan.

5. High tail it the hell out of there.

Things never go as planned so we have a few extra things planned but its best not to give them all away right? They _never_ go as planned…Well, its getting late. I better sleep. Plan leaves early, 6ish tomorrow. Night, self. (Bye people reading this!)

a/n: I've decided to change the layout those who are reading this. I plan on putting this up on FF so consider this the 1st chapter. 1st chapters normally suck. Sorry if this one did. I tried to put some funny in it. I may change it again. This is more like a rough draft than anything else. Suggestions and crap are welcome I suppose. Forewarn: I swears it gets lots better! And more disturbing….But just wait! Hoping to write more soon.


	2. 6:45

AN:WOO! Someone reviewed! I forgot I wrote this. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Well, on with the plot! Oh ya, I dont won FFX or FFX2 but I do own Lysander and the chick who dosent have a name! If someones got a suggestion feel free to tell me.

9-8

I'm writing from the apartment that my parents arranged for me to rent. It's actually pretty big. Ok, it's more like a house. Talk about having the whole house to yourself. On the bottom floor there was a kitchen, living room, and study type thingy. Up the stairs were three bedrooms. One right in front of the stairs, one to the left and one to the right. I took the one on the left. So here is how my day started…

I woke up around…"OH CRAP!" 6:00. I jumped out of bed and flung open my suitcase. I threw random things, I tried to count and be organized but my flight left in about a ½ hour, into the case. I ended up wearing a black t-shirt, beige shorts, black socks and black with a white stripe Airwalk shoes. I grabbed my mp3 player, jammed it into me left pocket and did the same to my cell but put it in my right pocket. I loaded the charges into the suitcases and ran downstairs with my suitcase. My keys were on the refrigerator. I snagged them off with a clink and flew out the door. On the way to the airport I got flipped off 4 maybe 5 times. Four of them I had coming. I was driving like a mad man (woman in this case). 6:45 might make it… I pulled into the parking lot and a fat doughnut cop waddled over to my window. "Hello, pretty lady…" he said. "Just give me my freaking parking pass." I snarled. "No reason to get pushy…" He mumbled as I shoved the 8 dollars into his hand. He got back to his guard box and the arm lifted to allow me passage. I floored it and left his box in a cloud of smelly burnt rubber. I parked in the farthest spot form the main entrance, wouldn't want my awesome corvette to get yoinked. The trunk opened with a soft pop. I hauled out my suitcase and slammed the trunk. Then hauled ass into the port. 7:00 I ran to my gate to see my plane heading for the runway. "Damn it!" I yelled and nearby passerby gave me some weird looks. I returned them with courtesy. I talked to the person in charge of tickets and weaseled my way into the next flight. I flopped in the nearest seat. There was a row of empty black plastic seats to my left and a wooden black table outlined in oak to my right with a stack of magazines 5 or 6 thick. I pulled out my Café Kichijoji manga and read all three before my flight got there. Soon after I was finished it arrived. I got on without a problem and I don't know what happened on the way the Spira because I slept the whole way there.

I went to my apartment that my parents had gotten me (the one mentioned above) and set the plan into action. The registration papers were waiting for me when I got there. I snickered at the towing stack of paper. The plan was about to go into action. I grabbed the top paper. Step 1 of the plan: I am to register with a fake name and all that business. Pretty much the opposite of what is true. I'm going to be a guy. Shocking, no? You probably think." That is the _dumbest _thing I've ever heard when it comes to pranks!" Yes, well, you haven't met Lysander and myself. Never is anything as simple as it seems…

I ended up fishing registering about 3 hours later. I had chosen the name Nick Hammersky. Dunno why though. Kinda just popped into my head. It works. It was one in the morning and the jet lag was catching up. So was the time difference. I set the papers on the nightstand next to my bed and what do you think I did? Go for a walk? You're a freaking genius!

AN: Well, that's another chapter knocked off. If you still aren't happy, it'll get better! Just keep reading. Hammersky is the last name of my liege. He is an awesome opossum! Umm...Sorry if there are mistakes and stuff. As the story goes on I may have to tweak these a little but I will let you know. Dont forget to review. Toodles!


	3. Damn Spagettios!

AN: I have so much bloody homework. Vacation next week. Hopefully lots of updating. I don't own FFX and all that stuff. This should seriously be a given by now….

9-9 (Tuesday)

The sun crawled across the bed and heated it up. When it heated up my face I woke up slowly, grumbled, turned over and pulled the covers over my head. I was, in no way, a morning person. After a few minutes of slight consciousness I checked to see the time…It was 1:25 in the after noon. A good twelve hours of sleep! I yawned and stretched much like a cat. I pulled the covers off and sat up. What to wear…Something black! I stood to find my suitcase and the thought of where it was slipped my mind. I shrugged and headed down the stair to get some food. I could change later. I opened my door and headed down the hall rubbing my face and colliding with the wall. "Who put that wall there?!" I yelled to no one in particular. I then headed down stairs to the food. "Food, food, food. What do I want to eat?" I talk to myself…quite frequently. I surveyed the fridge's contents. "Eggs…No…Salad…Eww…Yam?...What the hell?" There seemed to be nothing edible in there so I looked in the pantry. "Rice Krispies…yum but not today…Spaghettios…YUM! Spaghettios for breakfast it is!" I grabbed the can and set it on the nearby island. You know, one of those little thingies in the middle of your kitchen? "Can opener…" I searched high, low, and everywhere in between for that stupid can opener. It did not want to be found. I sat next to the can of O's and contemplated how to get to the spaghettiy (Yes, that's a word now) goodness. I would not be defeated so easily. I thought about throwing it on the ground…That wouldn't work, even if the can opened the O's would be all over the floor. The 5 second rule only counts for _5_ seconds. No way could I eat them that fast. A fork? Not strong enough, the little twiney (Another word that exists. You've just never heard it before) things would tweak…A knife? Too weak... My swords!! I stood up to go get them but sat right back down. The sauce would stain the blade. "Damn you spaghetti O's!" A hammer!! That would work. Hopefully, it will just make a hole in the top and I can dump them out through that. I stood up and walked over to the drawer where the hammer was. I grabbed it then the SO can and put the can in the sink. I figured if something did go wrong then it would be less to clean. I raised the hammer and let it fall. It hit its mark and Spaghetti O's and meatball chunks erupted from the impact onto me and nearby counters. I tried to pull the hammer out but the stupid thing was stuck! I tried to shake it out but only succeeded in becoming more Spaghetti O covered. I got mad and shook the hammer and consequently the can. NOT SMART! I would advise you all not to shake Spaghetti O cans or eat them, they are evil. The doorbell rang. I let the SO/hammer thing rest at my side and trotted to the door without thinking of my appearance. I was a sight to behold. I opened the door to find a door-to-door seller standing there. When he heard my door open he straightened his tie and turned to look at me. "Hello, sir, I would like to-" He had a look which was a mix between laugher and shock. "You want something?" I jabbed the can at his sending some sauce on him. "Umm…No, I'm sorry to bother you." He picked up his briefcase and tried to get away before he burst with laughter. I slammed the door and turned. "Don't think you've won. It is far from over." I began to walk away when a knock came again. I quickly spun and ripped open the door. "I said I didn't want any!!" "Surely, you must love cookies." Came the reply. I realized it wasn't the other dude. "Oh, who are you and whaddya want?" "I'm your next door neighbor, Aerith. I came to give you these as a welcome present." She said with a smile. "Oh, Thanks." I wiped my hand on my shirt to get some sauce off it and offered it to her. She shook my hand and I got the cookies, too. She kinda looked at me funny. "The sauce. Da- Stupid spaghetti O's, couldn't find my can opener. Tried to use the hammer, backfired." I attempted a smile but you try smiling when you have a fear of talking to new people and you look like you got mauled by you food. … It doesn't bode well for a first impression you never know if people judge your character buy what you say and stuff. Watching your language is hard too. Although I don't know why I care. "I better get back home." She said after a little awkward silence. "Ok, thanks for the cookies." I watched her go and softly shut the doors. "You win for now…" I told the Spaghetti O's as I threw them (yes the hammer too) into the sink. I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. By then it was two. I ate the cookies for breakfast. I was crusted with sauce so I took a shower after that and finally got dressed. Today's garb was black sweats and my black hoodie. I needed a haircut. I looked like a hippie with blue hair. I rummaged in the pants I wore yesterday for my keys. Once they were found I went to the garage and hopped in my car. The garage door was agonizingly slow. It finally opened and I backed my shiny black Z06 out. I it the button to close the garage door and attempted to find the barber shop. After about an hour of driving around like an idiot I found it. I parked right outside their front door. The small honk telling me my car was locked was reassuring as I entered the shop. A little bell tinkled when I opened the door. "Welcome! Welcome! What can I do for you today?" A zealous brown haired boy asked me. "Uh, I need my hair dyed blonde and cut…" I said. "Ok, go ahead and sit in this chair and someone will be right out!" He pointed to a nearby chair and I sat. He scampered off and quickly returned with a lady in her mid thirties. "How do you want it cut?" She asked going straight to the point. "Short on the sides and a little longer on the top." I motioned with my hands how I wanted it. She nodded and I heard the buzz of clippers. Then I felt them. It seemed like seconds later she was done. "Can you dye it blonde?" I asked. "What type? Platinum, strawberry?" She asked with what appeared to be an extensive knowledge of hair. "Light dirty." I replied and heard shoes walk away, boxes being shuffled through and steps returning. The rest of the process was a blur. I was issued a number of commands that I followed mindlessly. My mind on a plethora (this actually is a big word) of other random things. She was done quickly and I was largely unrecognizable. I gave them the money and drove off toward Wal-Mart. "Shopping spree!" I laughed to myself. That's right. I like to shop at Wal-Mart. Bite me, it's convenient. I bought a bunch of new cloths and school supplies. For tomorrow we started school. I went home and got everything ready, watched some TV, took another shower, and thought about my persona when I went to bed. Tomorrow stuff was going to start going places.

AN: Kinda short….It may have seemed pointless but she needed her hair dyed and cut and you know the spagettio thing was funny. All of the boring stuff is out of the way, I think, Might be one more chapter of nothing till it starts getting juicy. Tomorrow character meets Rikku and gang! Well, more updating soon. Review please!


	4. First Day

AN: Don't own FFx or FFX2…

9-10 (Wednesday)

I was woken up by a rather annoying buzz in my head. I shook my head and it didn't go away. I laughed when I realized it was my alarm clock. I smiled and slapped it off. First day of school…

"Crap!" I yelled. I had fallen back asleep and thought I had gotten up. You know what I'm talking about right? When you think you're awake when your not…Anyway… I jumped up and rifled through my drawers as quickly as I could. I found some baggy blue jeans, a T-Shirt that could fit me and you at the same time, and my camo vans. I threw the stuff on and flew down the stairs. My backpack and keys were sitting on the table by the door. I threw the backpack (also black) (that rhymed!) on my shoulder and snagged my keys. Soon enough I was on my way to school. At the rate I was driving I was there in under 5 minutes but I still ended up being about 10 minutes late.

I pulled the small crumpled paper out of my pocket. There as a jumble of information on it but most importantly my classes. My first class was room 65, biology with Mrs. Karr. While I was staring at the paper I had found the classes 60-70. I walked to a door with a fat black 65 above the door. "I guess this is it…." I muttered and opened the door. I expected to be interrupting a classroom full of seniors learning crap they wouldn't use the second they got out of the class. Oh no. Far from it, not another street far or even another planet far, Maybe another universe. There was a kid dancing on a desk, flying paper airplanes, a game of paper football, two guys who were all over each other. This caused me shudder a little but not much. When they realized I was standing there they stopped for about two seconds. Chaos and disorder reigned again. The teacher could be seen attempting to disrupt the calamity. She had no such luck. I sat in the nearest empty seat by a group of girls. (I later found their names to be Tifa, Yuffie, Paine, Rikku, and Yuna) They were defiantly a mixed bunch. Two seemed like complete preps. One looked like she would kill you at any given moment. Another rarely said anything. One was just kinda sitting there, seemingly deep in though and not really a happy thought. I was close enough to hear their conversation. "You speak lies!" Tifa said. "We do not! Look!" Rikku pointed a finger at the two guys. "You think they could get a room?" Paine asked turning away from the two a little. The two guys were apparently called by Cloud and Squall. They were making out like bandits. Is there no decency in this world any more? Paine had turned enough to notice me. "New kid." Was all she said. Rikku stopped mid sentence. "New kid? Where?" She looked around. "Right behind you…" Paine waved her hand in my general direction. I had zoned out by then and wasn't paying attention, just staring infront of me. My eyes were closed and I felt the pressure change. I half opened an eye to see what was going on. My eye fell upon a face far to close to mine. I jumped awake and almost fell out of my chair. "Hi!" Rikku was sitting on desk facing me… "Uhh…Hi?" I said, sitting upright and running a hand through my hair.

"Where are you from?"

"Germany."

"Never heard of it. How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you drive?"

"A black corvette Z06."

"And where-"

"Stop interrogating the new kid." Paine said dully after listening to Rikku ask random questions. "I'm not interrogating him! I am simply getting to know him." Rikku scoffed back at Paine. "Right…" Paine didn't bother to drag out the subject and I really couldn't blame her. It seemed like Rikku was the kind of person you got in shut up fights with and laughed your ass of after it and seconds later forgot what the hell was so funny. The awkward silence bothered me and was interrupted briefly by a feeble attempt to get the class to settle down. "Ya, I don't think she's ever going to shut this class up." I said. "Probably not." Yuna answered. "So who are all of you?" I wanted to know who I was talking to so I could possibly bother them at lunch. So they named off their names (I think it was in alphabetical order too….kinda scary…) and I tried to remember them but I am terrible with names. A random conversation about rabid squirrels, marshmallow chickens, and swords ensued. We seemed to talk for quite sometime without any disruption. A piercing sound shot through the room and stopped everyone in their…whatever they were doing. A ragged teacher was standing in front of the white board brandishing a bullhorn. "Now, all of you-" The bell signaling that the period was over rang. The classes poured into the halls completely clogging them. I waited a few seconds for the mass to surge away. Mrs. Karr was slumped in her chair with her head resting on arms. She appeared to be shaking slightly. It was hard to tell whether she was laughing or crying. I didn't stay to find out. I walked out the door to find Rikku waiting for me. "I figured I'd wait and show you where your classes were." She said cheerily. You couldn't help but smile from the exuberance she radiated. Try as I might, the straight face I had melted into a sort of smile. "I have German 5 AP next." I checked my ruined paper again just to be sure. "Foreign languages are in that general direction." She pointed to another door that presumable led outside and to another set of class rooms. "Ok, thanks." I readjusted my backpack strap on my shoulder and headed off. I won't bore you with what happened in German and math.

To lunch! I exited math not fully comprehending where I was going. Running into a nearby wall solved that quickly enough. I shook my head and headed toward the quad.

I got there and found an empty table. I figured I'd sit on it…Why not. Apparently there is some unknown code of the teenager that states whose table is whose. How the hell am I supposed to know if I'm new and the code is _unwritten_. I was rudely uprooted and shooed away. I didn't really care, preps are scary anyway… I scanned the area for somewhere else to sit or stand. I was going to go to my next class and wait there but then I saw the chicks from earlier. I figured, why the hell not? I'll go bother them. "Hi." I said in a monotone as I parked on the edge of the bench. Paine sat across from me, Yuna to my left and Rikku diagonally to me. I got various forms of hi from them. Paine was wearing that really airy leather outfits that is all straps and buckles and leather and looks like its held together by air (maybe fishing twine, no one has gotten close enough to tell for sure.) Yuna was wearing a white shirt that looked like if she moved wrong everyone would be flashed and half a skirt (I don't see how that's physically possible but you know what I mean…) Rikku was wearing a bright ass yellow bikini and some short shorts (Green ones! Hahah attention to detail! That had no point….) that went with it. All of these were surprising because the school was said to have a 'very strict rule'…Then how do chicks get away with wearing bikinis, next to nothing, and leather straps to school? Anyway, getting off track. Back to the point. There was just something about Rikku that attracted my eye…Not that you pervert…Now you think I'm the pervert…Bite me…On second though, don't…I don't know where you've been. I just sat and let my eyes take everything in. Consequently shutting off my ears and other normal functions. "You know it's rude to stare." Paine stated plainly. "Oh...uh..." Quick think of something! I thought to myself. "There is a fight right over there…" I promptly covered my tracks. "Who is it?" Rikku turned to see the fight. "Looks like…Squall and Cloud…They aren't fighting…Have they no decency?" Yuna informed the rest of us. "How can you tell who it is from this far away?" I squinted and still couldn't tell who the hell it was or what the hell they were doing. "Their hair." Yuna said. Then the bell rang. "Woho! I get to go sleep! Toodles!" I grabbed my stuff and headed off to my next class. After walking about a hundred feet. 'Damnit! What straight guy says toodles? Now look what you've done. You've bloody blown your cover! Wait a second…No you haven't! What is this?' I actually had P.E. this period so I could set my brain off and run. On the door to the boy's locker room was a large poster proclaiming how you needed to join the Blitz Ball team. If you didn't serious harm or even death may come to you. Tryouts were, hey how convenient, this period. I noted the location and jogged off to it. When I arrived there was about 10 other guys there. All of them were wearing either yellow shorts or pants and nothing else. They were all lined up and a coach appeared to be telling them something. He stopped mid sentence. "New kid! You here for the tryouts?" A gruff voice yelled at me. "Yep." I said as I threw my stuff in a pile on the damp grass. "You think you can play Blitz Ball and not be killed? Look at you. You're half the size of our smallest player." He insulted me. I wasn't sure why but I took no offence and retaliated "That may be true but size doesn't always matter." A smug smile crossed me face. "Ya well…" He began when a ball came flying at me. I was able to kick it out of its path toward me. It was rerouted into the guy who threw it. "Speed does…" He ended. "So it would seem." I said. "So you can kick a ball. That doesn't tell me anything." And so the coach gave some pretty tough crap I had to do while everyone else pretty much sat and watched. I left the period felling quite exhausted. I had two of my hardest classes next and muddled my way through them. Tomorrow I would know if I made the team or not…

When I got home I didn't even think about doing my homework. I threw my backpack (it gets thrown a lot…) on the ground and the couch stopped it from traveling into the wall. I grabbed my guitar which was sitting on the table and plugged it into the PS2. I rocked the house. I ended up playing Guitar Hero from 3:30 – 7:30. Four hours of nothing but awesome rock. When I realized what time it was I took a shower and went to bed. Another day was gone.

AN: Took me a while to update…Blah…Nonetheless If you are still bored…Well, I suppose I can do something about that. Only a chapter or two before the good stuff starts happening. Those should come a little quicker. Don't forget to read and review! I like to know what people who are reading my story think and all the good stuff. Until the next chapter! That One Ninja


	5. Shortest Chapter Longest Title

AN: This is really pissing me off. My mom is spending more time on the internet than I do. I vent… In light of a recent block of the writing and boredom of my own story. Chapter 5 I believe this is…is going to be a summary, not really a chapter.

9-11/9-14 (Thursday-Sunday)

Ok, I know I've been telling you guys most everything of relevance to the major plot but…screw that, I want to get to the good stuff! So over the next week my random conversations with the three girls became less awkward and more than just interrogations. Rikku though…she just infected my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her and it was driving me crazy. (It was only about a two minute drive) (AN: That was awful…laugh anyway.) What I used to be able to do to food I could do with Rikku now. (No not eat and bite it and stuff. What I wanted to do and what I could do were two totally different things…If I had my little way that wouldn't be.) You could say something totally random and I could relate it back to food. For instance, Towel-keeps stuff warm-pizza (is warm)-Pizza is food. TADA! I'm a ninja. Food was the only thing I used to be able to do that to now I could do it to Rikku. It bothered me. I didn't think I was a lesbian. I fought with the thought for quite some time and decided I wasn't a lesbian; I was simply playing the part and nothing more. It would have been nice if that were true but alas it isn't so go read chapter 6 and find out why!

Also, I made the blitz ball team. Tidus finally asked Yuna out. Squall and Cloud admitted they had been in a relationship for over 5 years. (Quite a few stalkers ahem "fan girls" were angry about this.)

AN: I actually can do that food relation thing. It's pretty nifty. That's my new word of the month. Nifty!


	6. Those Little Voices

AN: Welcome one, welcome all! Be nifty! REVIEW OR DIE! K thanks!

9- (Monday)

From here on out nothing of great import happened at school. So I won't bore you with it. The guys (the Blitz Ball Team. Wakka, Jassu, Botta, Tidus, Keppa, and Letty) had made plans for us to go to pizza. I guess it was something they did quite often. We got there and they all got some form of alcohol. I got root beer. "So, Nick, you got a girlfriend yet?" Wakka asked me. "Nope." Came my short reply. "That's good because now that you're on the Blitz Ball team hella chicks are going to be all over you." Letty told me. "So who is going to be?" Jassu asked. "Huh?" I was off daydreaming about things that defied gravity. "He means your girlfriend. A lot of the guys are in serious relationships or have far to many one night stands. I have Yuna so I could care less." Tidus added. "Do I need one?" I asked as I drank my root beer. "Ya man, you gotta have someone to make your goals for." Wakka said. "Right." I said not really listening to him, seeing as Rikku had just walked in with Yuna and Paine. "So what kind of girls do you like." Botta asked me. "Blondes." I said without thinking and tearing my eyes quickly away from Rikku and focusing on the drink in front of me. "Oh ho. Man, You like Rikku?" Wakka inquired. "I like blondes besides; she seems like a cool person." I said quickly. "Once you get past her on off relationship with Gippal…" "And the fact that she's crazy." Letty finished Keppa's sentence. "She does have a nice figure though. " Botta added. I noticed their complete lack of adjectives which kinda bothered me. "Man, Go ask her out." Wakka gave me a nudge off of the booth we were all sitting at. I could only imagine how that would go.

"Wait, what?" I would protest in vain. Tidus would grin at me, one that couldn't mean well. Before I could react he grabbed my arm and was taking me over to where the girls were standing in line. He walked briskly over to them and promptly let go of me. Because my weight was forward (I pretty much been dragged over there) I crashed into Rikku. I managed only to take her out. One of the waiters almost got taken down to but he managed to jump out of the way. I landed quite on top of her and for a second just stared into her eyes. I was so close to her and… My senses jolted me back to an unwanted reality and I hurriedly jumped up. Me attempting to make myself look ok would result in nothing but failure.(Is that some serious verb confusion or what? They are so confused they are talking to the bushes.)

The smell of food brought me back into the restaurant. Tidus had gotten the food and we all dug in. You would think 3 extra large pizzas would fill up 6 guys and me. Hell no! We were all still hungry. Botta suggested ice cream. We agreed to go but not before Wakka opened his trap and delayed the trip. (Did that rhyme?) "This is a perfect excuse." Wakka told me. I was already zoning out again. "Do I dare ask for what?" I asked. "You really are a natural blonde aren't you?" Keppa asked. "To ask Rikku." Botta said. I was still pretty hungry, I had only gotten about a third of one of the pizzas. "Alright, damn, if I ask her can we go get food?" I wondered about ice cream cones with little chocolate swirls in vanilla ice cream on—CRAP! Now even ice cream was something sick…Sometimes, I hate my mind. "Captian clueless, ask her to ice cream." Keppa pointed toward her and ended his sentence with a go. Wakka emphasized by pushing me out of the booth. I almost landed on my ass but caught myself just in time. As I walked over to the line they were standing in about 15 feet away, just out of hearing distance, I could feel their eyes trained on me. "Hi!" Rikku greeted me with that ever present smile. I couldn't believe what I was about to do… "Can I, uh, talk to you without Paine and Yuna for a second?" I asked. "You can tell them whatever you would tell me." She said in a nicer way than it is normally said. For the love of god don't say that! I though. "Besides, now there's no way we are leaving now." Paine said almost with a tinge of emotion. My heart was pounding out the sounds of everything except those damn little voices that were screaming at me to RUN! Those little voices were being yelled at by me to SHUT UP! I tried to calm myself but failed horribly. "Rikku…" I tried to think about what to say and not make it sound stupid. "Oh, fuck it. You wanna go out with me?" Give me a bloody gun! That was freaking stupid! God, she is so out of your league! I thought as soon as the words let my mouth. I was running my mind in a furry when it was sliced by a simple "Yes." My eyes lit up far more than they should have. "We're going to go get ice cream, do you want to come or you want me to stay here with you?" I asked. "Do you want to stay here?" Rikku asked. "Sure." And so I had done it, I had bloody done it. Part of me was wondering what the hell I had just done and the other half wanted to yell and run and jump and hug random people, which was really strange to me since I hated hugging people. As we stood there in that stupid line that seemed to take forever I contemplated a couple of things. While I was doing so that obnoxious conniving hand of mine slithered out my pocket and into Rikku's hand. I was, again, jerked back to reality and fought quite hard not to look at her so she could see my bright red face. Those two little voices were yelling at each other again. My hand took in every contour of Rikku's. Her fingers were slender and felt smooth to my hand. Her hand was smaller than mine in size but about the same in thickness…I could bore you further with hand descriptions but I suppose I won't….I was still distracted with my thoughts when we got to the front of the line. I mechanically pulled out my wallet and forked over the requested amount. We sat down near where the BB team was. (They had left quite some time ago incase you were wondering.) I sat next to Rikku, Yuna and Paine sat across from us. I let go of Rikku's hand and gave everyone some pizza on insert drum roll muffins? Final answer? WRONG! T'was plates…Better luck next time. My hand slid back under the table and it found a home on Rikku's thigh. She didn't seem to care because she just put her hand on top of mine. Alas, all good things must come to and end (like Ricky Martin).I drove Rikku home; it turned out she lived only a few blocks away. I went home totally exhausted. It was a stressful, then relaxing night. I couldn't wait to see what would happen later, especially when the shit hit the fan.

AN: Yay, now it's getting fun to write. If you're wondering about the Rick Martin thing, its because my MP3 player is on random and shake your bon bon came on. All of the exposition crap it out of the way! Woho! I must celebrate with chocolate…damn, I have no chocolate. Make me fell better by reviewing and getting me some chocolate…Please? The shit hitting the fan has to wait a few chapters though…


	7. The First

AN: I write fanfics not plagiarisms!

9-16 (Tuesday)

I woke up slowly with a large grin on my face. When I wondered why my dream came flooding back to me. "I really am sick." I laughed as I rose from bed. I stretched and wondered what I should ware today. I chose a black Nike shirt that fit like a tent, my blue jeans that were the matching tent, my black studded belt (Not one of the preppy ass ones, the real one from Hot Topic), and my ninja vans (camo so as to blend in). I headed down the stairs, when I reached the bottom I looked into the kitchen and decided I wasn't hungry. I walked on and grabbed my backpack, keys, wallet, and my cell phone off of the hutch (I think that's the right word, you know one of those things that is like a table but with storage compartment?). I went through the garage and got in my car. The garage door seemed to take forever to open. When it finally finished its slow rise to the top I backed out nearly taking out the neighborhood cat which squealed in protest at my car coming so close to it. I disregarded it and pushed the button for the garage door to close. It began its slow trek back down. I didn't stay to watch. I drove off to school for another boring, rather, what I thought would be boring. When I arrived at school it was 7:40. '20 minutes to find Rikku.' I thought as I parked my car. Since it was autumn (I think that's how ya spell it) a low mist was about and the sun was barely peeking over the far off mountains. I liked it. I smiled at the eerie feeling it gave the school as I hoped out of my car. A small nippy breeze greeted me when I opened the door and stepped out. I instantly got back in my car and found my big black sweatshirt. I put it on and snuggled into it. I got back out and wasn't cold at all. My car beeped at me signaling it was locked. I figured a good place to look for Rikku would be at the table we normally sat at during lunch. She wasn't there. I kept looking and still couldn't find her. I was kinda mad I couldn't find my ninja. I shrugged it off. I'd see her in first period, then I could ask her about where she could be found in the morning. I made my way to class and found her standing by the door looking quite beautiful but frozen to the core. She had worn a pair of black shorts that classified more as underwear and a yellow halter top. She did wear that yellow orangey redy scarf; I suppose her neck was the only part of her that was warm. "Where were you this morning?" I asked as I approached. "By the planter in front of Mr.Bluemen's room." She rubbed her arms to try to get some feeling into them. "Maybe it'll be warmer in the class room." I said as I opened the door for her. First period went by far too quickly. We had a "work day" in which absolutely nothing got worked except for our mouths…talking just to clarify although for Squall and Cloud it was a little more literal. The next two periods were blah and then came lunch. The sun finally decided to come out and the day had warmed up considerably. I'd guess it was about 80 degrees when you were in the sun but a whole nother story when you were in the shade. I went to get my lunch before heading over to the table. The line was already longer than any line in Macy's during Christmas. You would think that, with such a crowd, the food would taste good. All it did was taste like grease flavored cardboard, YUM! Rikku was near the front of the line and called me over. I got to her and was pretty much squished in line until we received our pizza and escaped. "That's all the hi I get?" She asked once we were a safe distance away from the cardboard deprived crowd. I wondered what she meant for a few seconds while we walked. . (Haha I made a face!) "Aw com'on what do you want? Wait a second, don't answer that." I asked and finished in a stupid way. I finished off my pizza and threw the crust away. She had finished hers off about 10 seconds after she got it. I attempted to savor mine…attempted is the key word. My hands were now freed. I moved close to her and gave her a hug and whispered, barley audible "I am not for public displays of affection, save the good stuff for at home." in her ear. I didn't feel like my friends wanted to see me suck anyone's face off and I thought first kisses were supposed to be special so I spent the rest of the day thinking about how I could drag her home and make it so. She admitted she was mildly cold so I compromised and agreed to hold her. She faced away from me so her back was to my front which was probably a good thing. I couldn't put my hands in my sweatshirt pocket seeing as it was blocked. I tried to put them in Rikku's… "No pockets? Thats cheap…" I grumbled as my hands began to numb. "Oh, that reminds me. Yunie, next week we need to go purse shopping!" Rikku bounced a little. "The last thing you need is _more_ purses…But shopping in general sounds fun! Can I bring Tidus?" Yuna asked. "I… have plans, darn, can't go." He tried to get out of it. "Make new plans." Yuna said cheerily. 'Oh snap!' I thought to myself. "You're gonna come right?" Rikku lifted her head to look up at me. "If you want me to." I said. "What? You seriously want to go shopping with them?" Tidus asked in a shocked tone. I was about to say 'Nope, I hate shopping! But Rikku wants me too so I will.' But decided against it for my own safety. "Not particularly but if Rikku wants me to go with her I will." I replied. "Would it kill you to be a little more like that?" Yuna asked. "If it didn't kill me it would at least wound me." He said with a grin. Then the bell rang. "Is it just me or do the lunch periods seem to be getting shorter?" I wondered with a glare at the bell. "Couldn't tell ya." Tidus said as he picked up his stuff and trotted after Yuna. 'Who's whipped now?' I thought with a smirk. "We have a game tonight, at 7. Do you want to come over after school or should I pick you up?" I asked Rikku as I gathered up my backpack. "Meet me at room 116 after school. It is my last class." With that she was gone into a mass of idiots trying to get to class. I smiled and walked off to class.

I found Rikku and we drove home. I unlocked the front door and threw my car keys on the hutch. "Welcome to my castle!" I proclaimed as I spread my arms out wide. She walked under my outstretched arm and stood in front of me. I kicked the door softly with my foot so it shut. She proceeded to take a hold of the front of my shirt and drag me to the nearest soft piece of furniture I had which happened to be my couch. I was pulled down onto it. My left arm rested on the back of the couch and wall while my right hand reached out and guided her head towards mine. Those damn little voices in my head came back. 'You realize if you do this you'll be a lesbian. Don't do it!' The reason in my head yelled for me to stop, that this was wrong. 'You know you want to! Give in. You know, deep down, this will be better than what any man can give you. This is what you want.' The want yelled at reason or to me, I wasn't sure. I did want it. I wanted her, I wanted this to happen. I wasn't pretending anymore, this was real. The heat that had engulfed me in my hesitation was replaced by cool. I put my weight into the kiss pushing Rikku back onto the couch. Her arms reached around my lower back and pulled my whole body closer. I was running out of oxygen and pulled my head back from hers and just grinned like an idiot. After that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say I was straight. (Ha ha take that Scott-bastard! You couldn't get me!) I just sat there and stared into her eyes. "I would rather continue but I have to get ready for the game." I pushed myself up only to have my body be pulled back down. "Then miss your game…" Rikku wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. "We can continue this discussion after the game." I smiled and rose quickly before she could grab me again and get me to stay. "I'll be right back." I trotted up the stairs and found my blitz ball uniform. It was a pair of black open toed sandals that were made of very thin leather, yellow drawstring shorts made of cotton, and a black sports shirt made out of some funky fast drying material. I walked back down the stairs to find Rikku dangling my keys by the front door. "Can I drive?" She asked. 'Hmm…How much longer do I want to live?' I thought before agreeing.

Rikku got us there in record time while only taking out minimal objects. "See ya after the game." I said as I got out of the car and headed off to the locker rooms. "Good luck!" She yelled after me and I raised my hand in acknowledgement.

The game was the Besaid Aurochs vs. the Al Behd Psychs. We killed them, 9-2. Keepa can't keep crap out of the goal. I really think we should find a new goalie. I scored 3 goals, Tidus scored 3, Wakka scored 2, and Botta scored 1. Tidus and I were now tied for the MVP of the year. I didn't realize being the best meant you got stalked.

After the game I headed out to the car and realized I had the keys. The crowd was just getting released to I got in the driver's seat and turned on the music. Outside, you could hear the base that radiated from my car's stereo (courtesy of my awesome college brother). After about 10 minutes the flow died down and a knock on the passenger side window made me jump. It was only Rikku so I popped the locks to let her in. "You were excellent tonight." Rikku commented on my game performance. "Really? Thanks." I attempted to be slightly modest. I backed out of the parking space and headed toward home. I dropped Rikku off at her house. She asked me if I wanted to come in but I decided against it because I didn't want to meet her parents. So I drove myself home and slept quite well that night.

AN: The plot thickens! The next chapter may be another summary one so I can get to the good stuff quicker. The whole first kiss thing was kinda blah…but meh I write my stories from personal experiences so I had to use total imagination on that…Well, review damnit! Thanks Sydney for reviewing. Vacation is almost over ;(


	8. Fire Fire? Fire!

AN: I sliced my thumb open today yet I still write. Now that's commitment… Another random ass crossover pairing in this chapter! Blamed on a late night and wikipedia.

9- Whatever today is

I woke up feeling like crap. I guess I wasn't used to using my muscles so much. My calves ached (not moo claves but leg claves . ). I groaned when I tried to get up. It hurt. I wanted to go back to bed but somehow managed to drag myself out of bed. I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas. So I wore orange pants with yellow writing that said cheez-it all over them and a navy blue T-shirt that barely reached past my belly boutton. I dragged myself down the stairs and downed some sugar coated sugar (Cinnamon Toast Crunch) which did help to wake me up a little. I walked over to my pile of stuff I would need for school and drove to it. Today, I actually found Rikku. She was with Yuna, Paine, Quistis, Yuffie, and Tifa. As soon as I was in sight Rikku gave me a wave. She received a feeble one from me. "Hey." I said as I was nearly bowled over and hugged. "Hi!" I don't see how someone can be so happy all the time. "Have a good night?" I asked as she released me. "Yep! What about you." She held my hand and took me over to the spot where the rest were gathered. "The sleep was good and then I woke up." I said with a laugh. "You don't feel good?" Yuna asked with a hint of concern in her voice. "You could say that." I stuck my hands in my sweatshirt pocket. "This really isn't a good day to be feeling bad." Yuffie added. "Oh?" I raised an eyebrow as a queue to explain why. "You're at the top of the league. Few know you're with Rikku and today will definitely be interesting." She finished. "It will be like having Yuffie and materia in the same room, not pretty." Tifa told me. "It's not an unhealthy obsession!" Yuffie said in a slightly flustered way. "It could be worse, besides, materia is useful in a number of ways and I believe it saved you more than one." Quisits looked over at Tifa. 'A little touchy…' I thought. Rikku quickly changed the subject. "What is wrong with your pants?" "Why? What's wrong with my pants? My fly isn't open is it?" I lifted up my sweatshirt to check and make sure my pants were fine. "There's nothing wrong with my pants." I sighed with relief and let my sweatshirt fall back into place. "You're wearing bright orange pants with food on them." Paine stated. "Yep, I can pull'm off cuz I'm cool like that." I smirked. "You're a fool like that." Paine said. "Do I smell something burning?" Quistis sniffed the air and looked around. "C'mon it wasn't _that_ good of a burn." I said giving my hand a little wave. 'Gotta stop doing crap like that! Their gonna catch me…' I scolded myself. "Seriously, something's burning." This kinda worried us all. I sniffed the air and looked around too. My eyes landed on a couple of idiots lighting fireworks in the parking lot. "Do guys ever grow up?" 'SHIT!' I yelled at myself. Paine raised an eyebrow at me, "You're a guy." "And one of the select few that is mature enough not to do stupid shit like that and think its funny." I said in a cool, nonchalant way to hide my fear. Bad days only get worse. I spoke to soon. Some of the sparks jumped into a near-by garbage can from wood shop which ignited it in a matter of seconds. These flames then jumped out of the can and onto the ground where they lit the vegetation that was along the edge of the building hence sending it up in flames. "The school is on fire." I said. "The schools on fire?" Yuna asked. That turned their attention to the scene. "The schools on fire!" Paine yelled with obvious joy. "The schools on fire!" Rikku yelled and ran to the nearest fire alarm. (How many times can we say "THE SCHOOLS ON FIRE!"?) "Wait, Let it burn a little more!" I said. She hesitated but pulled it anyway. All hell broke loose and we were all told to go to the soccer fields. "Screw this. The school'll probably be closed for the day at least anyway. Let's all go to my place." I said. I received various looks. "So we would be ditching?" Yuna asked with disquiet in her voice. "Yep." I replied. "Let's go before they realize we're gone!" Yuffie led the way to the parking lot. "Who's got a car?" I asked as Rikku rummaged through my backpack for my car keys. "I do." Quistis said. "I have a corvette that me and Rikku can go in. I can fit someone in the trunk if we need to." "I have a Celica that the rest of us can fit in." Quistis said. "Alright, follow me to my house." I said. The four ran off to Quistis's ( -- Try saying that 5 times fast.)car. Rikku and I hoped in mine and waited til a blue 06' Celica popped up in my rearview. I saw it and drove off. The car proceeded to follow us all the way home. When we got there the garage door must have sensed my hurry and been in a kind mood; it opened in record time. We parked our cars and the garage door closing firmly behind us was reassurance that we were safe. "Now what?" Tifa asked as we piled out of the cars. "Dunno." I opened the door that led to the entryway. I walked over to my TV (Big one. Not plasma, they still suck technology wise...) and tapped the little button to turn on my PS2. My guitar was sitting nearby on the coffee table. "I've got another guitar, anyone wanna play with me?" I turned around to see they had piled onto the couch. "Play with you or play with the guitar?" Tidus was standing at the end my hallway. I heard the door close and Yuna appeared beside him. "You would play with the guitar; I wouldn't let you play with me if you paid me. They could play with me if they wanted to." I pointed at the couch. "Hey!" Rikku threw a piece of chocolate at me from the bowl that sat on the table. I picked it up and looked at it, then frowned. "You could have at least thrown some milk chocolate at me, dark chocolate sucks." I threw the piece of chocolate back at her. "Dark chocolate? I want some!" Yuffie riffled through the bowl picking out all the dark chocolate. "I'll kick your ass at Guitar Hero." Tidus volunteered. "Prepare to die." I handed him the other guitar and went through the various motions to get to the song selection. "What song?" I asked and he searched through the songs before selecting 'Get Ready 2 Rokk' by Freezepop. Tidus put the thing on expert and gave me a cocky look. I shook my head and the game loaded. I played my part and didn't miss a note. He played his and missed half of his. "How come you guys are here?" I asked as we battled it out. "School got let out for the day because the freshman felt 'traumatized'. They didn't think it would be fair just to let the freshman out of school so they let us all out." He said as he tried to play the solo. "Finally something good came from the freshmeat!" I used the star power to further the gap in our scores as I nailed the other half of the solo. Soon after, he fell in defeat. Rikku and Yuna wanted to play each other so Tidus and I stepped down and gave them the guitars. We ended up playing Guitar Hero for about 3 hours. Once everyone was bored of that they assumed various positions around the room. I sat in the corner of the couch with Rikku learning on my left shoulder. Paine sat on my big black bean bag near the right corner of the couch(not on the couch, just next to it…). Yuna and Tidus sat on the other side of the couch and Quistis and Yuffie took seats on the little two seater couch thingy on the right wall. "So…What now?" I asked. As I looked around the room, it struck me odd as how everyone was sitting in couples and it was everyone who was in a couple, know what I mean? Except for Quistis and Yuffie. I didn't know much about them. I think they were more Rikku's friend. Paine of course sat by herself. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" "For the love of god, no." Was Paine's reply. No one felt like arguing with her. "I wanna know what you meant by 'today might get interesting'." I directed my question at Yuffie. "What and spoil all the fun??" She replied. Meh…Nothing much else interesting happened for about 5 hours, by then it was 9 o'clock so I kicked everyone out but Rikku. "You know that little Italian place near the pizza place? I know, I'm real descriptive." I asked. "I know of it but I haven't ever eaten there." "We can go for dinner tomorrow." "What time?" "6ish?" I shrugged. "M'kay, I have to do something at 5 so I'll meet you there!" With that she headed out of the door and down the street. "Some good bye you give!" I poked my head out of the door and yelled. She turned around, ran back, kissed me and ran away again. I smiled and walked back inside. I figured I could use the sleep so I headed off to bed. Not without my daily shower of course. Call me a germophob, you're just mad because I'm cleaner than thou. (Metallica reference. Awesome band. Not nearly as much as Vanilla Ninja.)

AN: Seriously, guitar hero is a great game. They have some people playing Freezepop's song on guitar hero in YouTube, If your bored, Check it out. Vanilla Ninja will also rock your socks and own your shoes! I have no idea where that came form. Updating, I cant do it again until Friday probably…I've given up trying to get reviews…Chapter 9 is done but I want my friend to look at it before I post it so hopefully itll be up tomarow.


	9. I Hate Commitment

AN: Squee! Chapter 9, aren't you excited? I think, yes, yes! The shit hits the fan this chapter!! I didn't upload as quickly as I would have liked. I had a reall long and wier week…

9- 18

Today started out normal enough. The school called at around 6 to tell everyone the school was closed for repairs for the week. Since the stupid phone woke me up I couldn't get back to sleep. I wandered down the stairs and killed time on my PS2. I managed to play random games until 3 o'clock that afternoon. You may think what a wasted day but I say oh what a glorious day. I got absolutely nothing done. The two hours before our date I figured I'd try to clean up the house a little but there wasn't much to clean. I just got aggravated, I hated waiting for things. Time seemed to crawl by. I preoccupied my self with bothering my friend (Codename: ComCody) who was not Lysander on the net. When 5:30 rolled around I logged off and tried to decide what to wear. This charade had gone on long enough and I needed to tell her before my feelings got any deeper, not like they could. I thought it was wrong to play her like this. I sighed as I though of this and found my baggy blue jeans which I put on and secured with a studded black belt. I pulled on a green shirt far too tight for any straight guy. It had a V neck a little too low for me but all my stuff was dirty. I pulled on my big black sweatshirt over it, slipped on my Camo vans and headed out the door. On the way to Tony's (the little Italian place) I saw a flower shop and made a quick pit stop. I got to Tony's at about 6:05. I was only 5 minutes late so no big deal. If nothing else I could use the flowers as an excuse but I doubt she would say anything. When I got there I surveyed the place and didn't see her. I had left the flowers so if I saw her I could run back and get them. I waited (6:20) and waited (7:00) and waited (8:00)… I left Tony's and walked to the park across the street. While I was waiting the sky had grown a dark shade of gray. I looked up at the sky and thought it may rain soon. I loved the rain but nothing good ever came of it. I found a fountain that I sat by and rested my head on its concrete base. I closed my eyes and thought about the past couple of weeks. All the stuff I had gone through. 'I wonder what Rikku's gonna do…' I hoped she would still want me but people were weird like that so I didn't really know. A drop of water on my nose snapped me out of my thoughts. I thought it was the fountain simply spilling on me but the sky was crying. It started to drizzle slowly. I picked myself up and decided I wanted to walk home. It wasn't far and I thought best in the shower, rain was close enough. I could walk back and get my car tomorrow. About halfway home it began to pour. I quickly became soaked to the bone, though I was too deep in thought to care. The sound of what sounded like feet, not the patter of rain, reached my ears. I spun around to see absolutely nothing. I shook my head and continued home. Nothing but the rain accompanied me there. I opened my door and trudged up the stairs. I dragged off my cloths which I threw in the bathtub to dry. I grabbed a towel and ruffled my hair dry. I had changed into a pair of black cotton Scooby boxers that said 'Bad to the Bone' in red on them and a dark water tye dye color shirt. My towel was still around my neck. I began to walk down the stairs when my door was flung open. Rikku and the rain poured in. "Rikku?!" I skipped down the stairs two at a time. I reached the bottom and hugged her. I got myself all wet again by hugging her but I could care less. "I need to talk to you." She led me to the couch and sat me down while she stood and moved about the room. The first thought that popped into my head was the fact that she already found out. "What's wrong?" I asked and propped one leg up on the table. "I don't deserve you." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I completely beg to differ but tell me what's bother you." I scratched the back of my neck. "I…I…" She started. "The easiest stuff to say can be the hardest." She looked up at the ceiling. I raised an eyebrow and hoped she wasn't talking about the whole I love you deal...I'm not ready for that kind of commitment now! Maybe tomorrow. I gave a little smile and wiped it off my face the second I realized it was there. "You can tell me anything." I said and look at her. She looked at the ground then at me. "I slept with Gippal." She looked me straight in the eye when she said it. "This is the part when I go 'Le GASP!' and get quite angry right?" "Normal people would." "Since when have I been normal? Besides, once you've had Anti you never go back." I couldn't help but smile at this. "You mean your not mad?" She looked quite stunned at my statement. "Of course I am, a little but I mean I don't know the context and stuff that it happened in." I motioned for her to sit next to me and she did. "It was just one of those things, you know, getting caught up in the moment." She seemed hurt. Call me ignorant but I wasn't sure if it was from me, what happened, or the whole damn business. "I know all to well about getting caught up in the moment." I did, I got caught up in it with her. "And you're sure you're ok with this and we will be fine." She asked. "Give it a few minutes then I'll tell you. I need to tell you something." I hopped off the couch and nervously ran a hand through my hair. I noticed it had grown back a little. "There isn't really an easy way to say this…" "Oh my god! I knew it! You're gay!! This whole thing was too damn good to be true!!" She jumped up and pointed a finger at me. I laughed. "No, hun, I'm not gay." 'I'm the next best thing!' I thought to myself. "I'm a girl." "What?" She looked horrified, angry, and shocked to put it plainly. At this she tried to run out the door but I managed to grab her hand. I pulled her back and held her to me. Her hands were in front of her chest so she proceeded to try to hit me. "How could you do this to me?! How could you! I thought you loved me!" I couldn't stand anymore of the tirade. I whispered, "I do." and let her go. She hit my chest softly once more before I saw her eyes begin to shine like she was about to start crying. She turned and ran out the door. I walked to the doorway in which Rikku had ran through. I knew she didn't want to be bothered. She needed to be alone to work things out. One of the advantages to being a chick was that I knew what she wanted. This is what I probably would have wanted. I really hoped I would see her again. I guess, in the end, I did love her. I zoned out staring into the softly falling rain and whispered, "I think I love you." before closing the door softly. 'I don't want to close our door.' I thought and sulked to bed.

AN: The stupid shit won't fly as far as I'd like it to…. I really should be doing my homework…I'm not going to do it!! Anyhow, I've decided this is going to end soon and that would be far to short. So I am going to rewrite it when we have our next week off which is in thanksgiving time but, I will keep trying to update.


	10. What the

Well, it's five minutes into Saturday and I'm going to try to write. Two people actually asked me when chapter 10 was going to be up WOOT! I swear you people are allergic to reviewing though.

NOTE: I don't own anything about final fantasy but Lysander is my bitch . 

9-

I woke up feeling good because I didn't have school. I remembered what had happened the night before and the smile fell from my face. I got mad at no one and everyone for no reason at all. I was just mad at everything, anything. I stood out of bed and went to walk around it but ran into an edge that was hidden by one of those damn bed covers. "FUCK!" I yelped and held my foot. I glared at the bed and pounced on it. I hit the thing as hard as I could and did until I was out of breath. It was a good way to get over anger. I jumped out of bed and made it out of the room without killing anymore of my toes. I passed the kitchen up and went to my computer. (It never gets turned off.) I logged onto Yahoo to find my psychiatrist.

Logging on as ABarBarianNamedSquishy 

Logged in 

Offline Messages 

Caution Contains Explicit Lyrics: Dude, You have to tell me how you've been. Haven't seen you since you left. How's the plan going? Later –Lys.

I closed the away messages not wanting to deal with him right now.

Friends Online 

Dippy 

Squeaker 

Confused 

Dark 

My Friend is gone for the week so I will redo the chapter when she gets back 

I felt a little better after I talked to her but I still could have been better.

I didn't see Rikku the next day either, or the one after that. I went to her house but Cid said she wasn't home. I didn't know if she was or not but I didn't fell like trying to climb into her window and getting shoved out of it. Something might get broken. So it went. When I finally did see her it was when school was back in session.

That morning I was unusually chipper, I didn't like it. I dressed in the normal attire and headed off. When I arrived at school I couldn't find Rikku at our normal meeting place so I went and moped by a tree near the planter. The bell rang. I stood up and brushed dirt off my pants, slung my backpack over my shoulder and trudged to class. I got to Biology earlier than normal and nearly no one was there. I sat in my seat and crossed my arms over my desk. I laid my head in them and closed out the world. Too soon, the bell rang again signaling that half our class was late as they charged into the class room. I looked up to see what our schedule would be and it was a worksheet day. I rose and grabbed my papers. When I had turned around the preps had already rearranged half of the desks including mine. I sighed and sat in a desk facing away from the door. It was situated next to a group of garrulous…Goths…disturbing. A loud drone filled the class room and I took the opportunity to zone and not use my brain cells on the work sheets. I also had tuned into my mp3 player. I was listening to Toxic by Vanilla Ninja (No not Britney Spears. She is horrid and an insult to blondes everywhere. The Ninjas are awesome and not to bad looking either ;)) when a felt something on my shoulder. I ignored it figuring it was a flying plane of paper or the like. A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pulled out the headphone that was in my right ear and stood to confront whoever it was. As I was rising I was quickly spun the rest of the way out of my chair. "What th-!!" A pair of arms snaked their way around my neck and someone's tongue tried to get into my mouth. I opened my eyes to see who the hell it was. "Tidus?" It was one of those moments where you don't know what to say at all. He took my hand in his and brushed it slightly blushing the whole time. "Uh…What the fuck?" "I know, I know your gay and I want to be yours." HE stared deeply into my eyes and I shook his hand away. "Dude, If anything I'm a lesbian." I replied. It was his turn to be shocked. "What?! No your not. I've seen the way you avoid any physical contact with Rikku. Look." He leaned in and caught me off guard again. At the pivotal moment I saw Rikku in the doorway looking positively horrified. She turned and ran back the way she had came with a painful expression on her face. I shoved Tidus off of me causing him to fall into a pile of nearby preps and desks. I took off after Rikku who could still be seen in hallway. "Rikku!" I chased her and a large number of my class mates could be seen with their heads sticking out of the portal. I caught up with her just outside the exit doors at the end of the hall. I managed to grab her wrist. She nearly fell when I did because it severely threw her off balance. She flung her left hand out to catch herself but I caught her instead. Her eyes were read and beginning to well. "How…How…" She was obviously unpleased about me not letting her escape as we sat there on the ground. "It's not what it looked like and I know that's what everyone says. I don't like him like that at all. I swear to you. I didn't even know he was gay but well that doesn't matter but what does matter is that I am yours. Now , I'm going to let you go. If you want to run, run. If you don't…" I didn't finish my sentence and let her out of my "hug". She just sat there and stared into my eyes. I got up and offered her my hand. She took it and jumped up. Tidus burst out of the doors and looked around wildly. Yuna came running out of nowhere and tackled him. "Your gay?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I can't believe you led me on like that!" She beat him savagely with her purse. She saw us. "You!" "What did I do?" She jumped off of Tidus and charged at me. My eyes widened and I hualed ass away. My hand had found Rikku's and she was flying Mach 10 right next me. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and we put on another burst of speed to escape the monster behind us.

AN: YES YES YES YES!! Im done im done im done im done! The ending was a little odd and not that great but I bet it threw you for a loop. When I rewrite it:

It will be longer.

It will have more yuriness in it.

It will be more descriptive.

It will be awesomness.


End file.
